Trois mots
by Syolen
Summary: Et si Marlène était encore en vie au moment de l'attaque de Fleid ? Extraits de son journal.


Mon obsession pour Marlène et Allen a finalement eu le dessus sur moi... Je me suis dit : et si Marlène était toujours en vie ?

Le résultat est cette fanfic (c'est l'une de mes premières, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !). J'ai écrit des extraits de son journal, enfin, ce qu'elle aurait pu écrire.

Chaque fois que vous voyez 3 tirets comme ça :

---

ça veut dire qu'on change de jour. Je connais pas assez le calendrier local pour m'en servir ! Mais s'il y en a parmi vous qui savent, je ne demande qu'à apprendre :-)

Les commentaires et les critiques (constructives de préférence) sont bien sûr les bienvenus. Si je peux améliorer l'histoire, je le ferai !

---------------------------------------------

"_Si tu veux être sûr de toujours faire ton devoir, fais ce qui t'est désagréable"._

Jules Renard, extrait de son Journal 1893 - 1898

_"Le seul monde qui mérite d'être conquis est celui que délimitent notre_

_peau et nos pensées. Les autres existent pour être visités. Simplement visités."_

Pierre Bottero, Les mondes d'Ewilan tome 3

"_On ne peut pas empêcher un coeur d'aimer."_

Proverbe québécois

-----------------------------------------------

TROIS MOTS

Le royaume de Fanélia a été rasé, réduit en cendres. C'est son souverain lui-même qui l'a annoncé. Il pense que ce sont les Zaïbachers qui ont fait le coup. Et il craint que Fleid soit leur prochaine victime. Heureusement, le Duc a déjà donné les ordres nécessaires pour que notre armée soit prête à les recevoir. Nous les attendons de pied ferme.

Van Fanel est venu accompagné de Mirana. Ça me fait plaisir de la revoir. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, même si elle est une vraie jeune femme maintenant. Il y a aussi Hitomi qui, d'après ce qu'on raconte, viendrait de la Lune des Illusions et serait capable de lire l'avenir dans les cartes. Je ne crois pas que je lui demanderai de lire le mien. Si c'est pour qu'elle annonce des catastrophes comme celle qui se prépare, je préfère encore éviter.

Il est là aussi, lui que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir. Cela fait maintenant six ans que j'essaye de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à lui. Le voir ici, blessé qui plus est, m'a fait comprendre que mes efforts resteront vains.

Il est blessé, oui, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Ça n'a pas empêché mon sang de se glacer dans mes veines quand Mirana me l'a dit. Je crois que ces six années n'ont rien changé. Je tiens toujours autant à lui. Après tout, il est le père de mon fils.

D'ailleurs, il a vu Cid aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler en privé, mais je suis à peu près certaine qu'il sait la vérité. Je suis aussi certaine qu'il ne dira rien. Si le Duc venait à l'apprendre... Cid et moi serions chassés, répudiés. Ce serait un moindre mal. Le Duc serait insulté, déshonoré. Il refuserait certainement de continuer à suivre les traités signés avec Astria depuis notre mariage. Et si le nom d'Allen lui parvenait, il ne manquerait pas d'en faire part à mon père. Toute la faute rejaillirait sur lui. Il serait accusé de trahison. Et en Astria, les traîtres risquent la peine capitale. De plus, Fleid se retrouverait sans héritier. Ce serait mettre en danger son avenir. Par les temps qui courent, sous la menace d'une invasion des Zaïbachers, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Tout ça, il le sait aussi bien que moi. Il ne dira rien.

---

J'ai pu lui parler ce matin, sous prétexte de prendre des nouvelles de sa blessure. Il cicatrise bien, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté-là. D'après ce que Van m'a raconté, il s'est interposé au cours d'un combat et a pris un coup initialement destiné à Hitomi. Mon preux chevalier n'a pas changé.

J'avais raison : il sait pour Cid. Il ne dira rien. Il s'en est toujours douté, mais il comprend que je ne lui ai rien dit plus tôt. S'il avait su avec certitude que j'étais enceinte de lui, il m'aurait empêchée de partir. Et les conséquences pour nous et pour Astria auraient été plus que néfastes.

Il ne m'a pas dit quels sont aujourd'hui ses sentiments à mon égard. Il n'en avait pas besoin : son regard était plus qu'explicite. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, mais il est chevalier d'Astria et je suis duchesse de Fleid. Nous avons chacun notre devoir à accomplir. Et cela implique que nous ne puissions jamais être ensemble. Alors autant ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin, et lui non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse penser qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Cela ne ferait que rendre la réalité plus cruelle encore.

J'ai également longuement discuté avec Mirana. Elle m'a racontée ce qui avait changé à Pallas depuis mon départ, ce qu'elle, Élise et Père deviennent. Ils l'ont forcée à arrêter ses études de médecine. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Sans ses connaissances, Allen n'aurait pas été soigné à temps. Elle a d'ailleurs l'air de s'être entichée de lui. Mais d'après elle, ce n'est pas réciproque. Si elle savait...

---

Les Zaïbachers ont attaqué aujourd'hui. Godazim est en ruines, en proie aux flammes. On compte les morts par centaines, et je ne parle même pas des blessés. Ils avaient déjà attaqué Fanélia sans raison. Nous non plus, nous n'avons rien fait pour les offenser. Personne ne sait quel est leur but. Ils n'ont pas pris contact avec nous, ce qui laisse supposer qu'un nouvel affrontement est inévitable. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et ont également un avantage psychologique grâce à leur victoire à Godazim. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer... Vont-ils juste nous annexer et prendre ce qu'ils sont venus chercher ? Ou allons-nous subir le même sort que les gens de Fanélia ? Allen m'a promis qu'il ne les laisserait pas faire de mal à Cid. Lui, ses hommes et Van vont se battre à nos côtés. Cela me rassure, même s'ils ne pourront pas arrêter toute une armée à eux seuls. Je sais qu'ils iront jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais pouvoir les aider. Mais je ne peux rien faire sinon attendre et prier. Attendre... plus le temps passe et plus l'angoisse monte. A quoi bon être duchesse si cela ne me permet même pas d'aider ceux que j'aime ? Je déteste me savoir ainsi impuissante.

Nous nous sommes repliés sur le temple de Fortuna. Cela peut avoir l'air lâche de fuir comme ça, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser prendre le temple. S'ils trouvaient ce qui est caché dans ses souterrains... je ne veux même pas y penser.

Sur le chemin, le Duc a eu une réaction que je n'attendais vraiment pas de sa part. En voyant le château brûler, Cid a pleuré. Et il lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas, que personne ne devait voir ses larmes. Comment peut-il demander une chose pareille à un enfant de 5 ans ? Qu'il retienne ses larmes devant l'ennemi et ne lui montre pas ses faiblesses, je peux le comprendre. Mais comment peut-il lui demander de ne pas pleurer ceux qu'il aime ? Un certain chevalier dont je tairai le nom a semblé penser la même chose que moi. J'ai bien vu qu'il se retenait de prendre Cid dans ses bras, lui qui a toujours été si prompt à sécher mes larmes. C'est moi qui l'ai fait, qui l'ai consolé comme j'ai pu. J'avais fini par me plaire à Godazim.

À Fortuna, les moines ont remis l'épée des Ducs de Fleid au Duc. Il nous a montré à tous ce que cache le temple : l'histoire des Atlantes et le secret de leur puissance. Autant d'informations que ni les Zaïbachers ni personne ne doivent jamais trouver. Une telle puissance entre de mauvaises mains pourrait se révéler très dangereuse. L'épée sert de clef pour libérer cette puissance. Il faut la protéger elle aussi.

Ils partiront à l'aube. Ce soir, je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre que de prier pour qu'ils reviennent tous sains et saufs.

---

Son Altesse Mahad Dal Fleid, Duc de Fleid, est mort. La bataille contre les Zaïbachers a bien eu lieu. Elle a duré des heures. Ils ont gagné. Ils ont décimé nos troupes et ont tué le Duc. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, son guymelef a été détruit. Il en est sorti, c'est dressé face à l'ennemi et s'est sacrifié. Sa mort a signé l'arrêt de la bataille. J'espère qu'elle aura au moins servi à éviter d'autres morts. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai essayé d'être la Duchesse de Fleid, fière et digne. Cid a retenu ses larmes tant bien que mal, comme le Duc le lui avait demandé. Il fallait bien au moins sauver les apparences. Un représentant des Zaïbachers arrivera demain. Peut-être nous expliquera-t-il enfin à quoi rime cette guerre insensée. Je suis régente à présent, jusqu'à ce que Cid soit en âge de gouverner. Les négociations ne seront sans doute pas très longues, surtout qu'en tant que vaincus, nous devrons accepter la plupart de leurs conditions.

Je ne pense pas que nous organiserons un enterrement en grande pompe. Il est mort à la guerre, comme des milliers d'autres. Je trouve injuste qu'il ait droit à une telle cérémonie alors que la plupart des familles auront déjà leurs propres morts à enterrer et leur propre deuil à porter.

Plus tard dans la journée, j'étais seule dans un des couloirs du temple donnant sur la cour intérieure, en train de penser aux récents événements et à leurs conséquences, quand une main m'a caressé la joue. Six ans que je ne l'avais plus sentie. Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple caresse pouvait me manquer à ce point. Et pourtant... Il m'a prise dans ses bras et je me suis blottie contre lui. Six ans que j'en rêvais. Il m'a demandé ce que le Duc représentait exactement pour moi. Je lui ai dit la vérité. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé d'amour mais il avait fini par devenir un ami. Il a resserré son étreinte, m'a dit que je pouvais pleurer, que je n'avais aucune honte à avoir et que lui ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Alors j'ai pleuré.

J'ai pleuré la perte du Duc, Godazim et Fanélia détruites, les milliers de morts inutiles. J'ai pleuré pour Cid qui vient de perdre l'homme qu'il a toujours considéré comme son père. Pour lui, que j'ai abandonné il y a six ans, le privant par la même occasion de son fils. Pour moi qui ait peur de ce qui va bien pouvoir se produire maintenant.

J'ai pleuré longtemps. Quand je me suis calmée, il a séché mes larmes. Il s'est penché vers moi. Et il m'a embrassée. Un seul baiser, tendre et passionné à la fois. D'instinct, je le lui ai rendu, instant de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'éternise. Mais il s'est écarté de moi. Le temps que je réalise ce qui venait de se passer, il était déjà loin.

Il partira demain à la première heure sur le Croisé avec ses hommes, le roi de Fanélia, Hitomi et Mirana. Il ne faut pas que les Zaïbachers les trouvent ici. Une fois de plus, nos chemins vont se séparer.

---

J'ai rencontré le général Folken des armées Zaïbachers. Son empereur veut la puissance d'Atlantis pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. La plus grande partie des troupes ennemies se trouvant encore sur le sol de Fleid, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je lui ai remis l'épée. En échange, il a promis que nous ne serions plus inquiétés et que le Croisé et ses passagers pourraient quitter le duché sans problème. J'ose espérer qu'il tiendra parole et respectera ses engagements. Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous ne pourrions pas faire grand chose pour le contrer.

J'ai peur qu'ils ne se limitent pas à Fanélia et Fleid, qu'Astria soit la prochaine sur la liste, que Gaïa toute entière soit menacée. Cette guerre n'est sans doute pas finie. Et une fois de plus, je ne peux rien y faire.

Quand je suis remontée à ma chambre, le moine qui gardait l'entrée m'a donné une lettre. Il m'a dit que le "chevalier d'Astria" la lui avait remise pour moi. Je suis rentrée et l'ai ouverte. Elle ne contenait que trois mots écrits de sa main : "Je t'aime".

Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve l'avenir. Mais ces simples mots m'ont redonné confiance en moi. Il est Chevalier Céleste. En tant que tel, il ne renonce jamais. Je ne le décevrai pas, j'accomplirai ma tâche. Je lui ai déjà tellement sacrifié, je ne vais pas baisser les bras maintenant.

Le duché de Fleid renaîtra de ses cendres.


End file.
